bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kagerōza Inaba/Archive 1
Kido Expert/Master? Alright, I personally don't think that Inaba is a mere practioner at Kido - its quite noticeable how powerful his Byakurai was - it was capable of destroying an iron vent with a single shot while cast without the incantation as well as inflict dire damage to Orihime's Santen Kesshun without really that much of an effort: The fact that his Byakurai spell was more powerful than that of Byakuya serves to put this in light I feel. *Ahh.. Well I used the Santen Kesshun for reference due to the fact that it was strong enough to block an attack from Ulquiorra, albeit it dissipated straight afterwards - Ulquiorra, as we know was more than physically strong enough to severely damage Ichigo, he even punched a hole straight trough his chest. If we look at it from this perspective I'm certain it can be attested that his spell was very powerful for its number - though admittingly it still wouldn't be enough to label him a Kido Expert, much less a master. For curiousty though, how high-leveled spells do they need to cast for them to be labelled an Expert and Master respectively? Njalm2 (talk) 12:08, May 1, 2011 (UTC) He has demonstrated the ability to use a low level Hadō spell. Powerful as it may be, it is not enough to really qualify for a higher level of skill. Also keep in mind that this is an anime filler so comparing it to canon is not going to work. The anime changes things a lot in fillers. Until we have more evidence of his greater skill in kidō, he will remain a practitioner.-- Don't forget, an iron vent really has no chance against any kind of spiritual force. A ton of the characters in Bleach with spiritual power can knock down brick walls anyway. Also, Byakuya used his to burn a hole in Ichigo's shoulder. Remember, Ichigo is so durable that it took point blank hits for spirit-energy-based attacks to literally punch holes straight through him. We also have not seen an accurate comparison between Ichigo's durability and Orihime's Santen Kesshun's durability; the only thing we know really is that Ulquiorra's Segunda-Etapa-enhanced Cero Oscuras wrecked both of them. Aeron Solo wuz here (talk) 17:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) In light of more recent events, I want to bring up this subject again - during his battle against Kenpachi & Hitsugaya Kageroza cast what in all honesty could only have been a Shakkaho spell, judging by its appeareance, silently: Silent Kido is a very rare occurance in Bleach, and has only been demonstrated by three other characters, Aizen, Shunsui and Mayuri - two of which are masters, whereas the third is a character who has been cited as a Kido Master by Shunsui; though Mayuri's case is abit ambigeous. I thus wish for Kageroza to be promoted to expert-level, as this is quite obviously a very unusual feat. Master N (talk) 20:43, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Silent kidō means nothing, it has never been said anywhere that silent kidō is any kind of feat at all. He once again cast a low level Hadō spell of non exceptional power. This is not enough evidence to raise his level.-- *Silent Kido is obviously a mayor feat - casting spells without incantation is concidered to be quite impressive, Kido's greatest weakness is that others may detect which spell is cast if they have appropriate knowledge, silent Kido allows for the practioner to bypass this weakness so in all honesty most Kido users would make use of it as opposed to simply recite the incantation and number if they wanted to use it in battle, the fact that very few characters have displayed this ability ascertains that it is a rather advanced feat and thus beyond the reach of even most Experts. Master N (talk) 02:14, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, hold on a moment here. Maybe we should pause a little in consideration. I haven't seen the episode, but from what I assume from what you're saying is that he said absolutely nothing. Shakkaho is a mid-level ''hado, from what we've been saying in the kido section. Performing it without incantation, as Renji demonstrated, is a nice achievement. Performing it without saying anything is something else entirely. However, I do agree with God because unless it actually hit something and did major damage to ''person, I would have to say that it's not enough to warrant a boost in rank. He could easily have done that as a bluff; remember, being a practitioner of Eishohaki doesn't mean you're good at Kido. (ie: Omaeda: I activate my incantationless Bakudo 21, Sekienton! *runs away muttering the following* I just remembered I'm not too good at kido...) Therefore, we should hold judgement until one of two things happens: 1) He clearly uses a high level (50+) spell with high amounts of power and advanced practices (ie: eishohaki) 2) He wordlessly fires a kido at a Captain and that person emerges from a massive explosion with considerable wounds. Otherwise, his status should stay the same. Sorry about that. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 02:36, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Reigai When was it stated the HE created Reigai. I'm not gonna deny that he has made any, but as far as I remember, it never stated he was the original inventor. NightTrain (talk) 04:54, May 3, 2011 (UTC) By the way, Inventions in this wiki usually show items developed by that character, I am basing this off of Kisuke and Mayuri's page. NightTrain (talk) 04:58, May 3, 2011 (UTC)﻿ That should be clarified, he did not invent Reigai but invented the Gotei 13 lookalike Reigai.-- So where should it go then, if he wasn't the original inventor, then it'd seem like equipment would be a good spot, but at the same time it seems like an odd location. Any ideas? NightTrain (talk) 13:19, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Raiku? Where do the listed kanji for Raiku come from? The official captions from TVTokyo (which, admittedly, aren't 100% reliable) give the kanji 莱空, meaing "Goosefoot" (a weed used for making walking sticks in China since ancient times, linking to its form as a cane) + "Void/Empty". Additionally, the kanji 矩, used in the current kanji for Raiku, means "ruler" as in "measuring length" rather than "king". Should it be retranslated to something less misleading? First, sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). Second of all, if you have an issue with any of the translations or kanji on the article, take it up with the Translation Corner, as we run things through with them whenever we have a translation issue. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:05, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :According to the Japanese Wiki, Raikū is 來空 "coming void"; I think they note the alternate usage 莱空, but apparently the one with 來 is correct (although, with non-canon filler, who knows? XD). Adam Restling (talk) 09:22, October 5, 2011 (UTC) kagerosa relatives and power we must add the ability of raku of create a fake kageoza...and in the relatives we must add nozomi like sister o better other being like lilynette and starrk Nitram86 (talk) 11:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Raiku's abilities are already crystal clear, he can recreate anything that touches his Dangai!! And Nozomi isn't a sister and we don't know what exactly is happening in this event yet!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 12:37, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Immense Reiatsu? How so? I just watched the entire filler and in all of Kageroza's fights he is never able to fight evenly with Captains for an extended amount of time without resorting to questionable tactics. He faced a greatly weakened Ichigo, faced Hitsuguya and Kenpachi very indirectly, and did the same with Yamamoto. AT BEST, this guy's Spiritual Power should be "Great". Definitely not "Immense".Grimmjow2 (talk) 11:10, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :We all generally agree he is a concept of bad character development, inconsistent and overpowered. As a reigai this is even more so the issue. Though looking it over i tend to agree with you.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 11:30, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Name Correction According to the Japanese Wiki, his name is Kagerōza Inaba (note the long ō''), the Kanji of which are 因幡影狼佐 in the Japanese order of surname-first (sic. ''Inaba Kagerōza); the current form, 影狼佐 因幡, accidentally reversed these. Adam Restling (talk) 09:27, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks Adam. I'll make the change now. PS sorry everyone for spamming the Recent Changes with all the links and redirects that need to be corrected due to this, but the wiki tends to be quiet at this time of day, so better to do it now. 11:34, October 5, 2011 (UTC) ::AHh, the editor is glitchy right now. Can't change the spellings in the page without deleting all the ref tags for every reference on the page. Will try again later if someone who doesn't have the problem hasnt sorted it out before then. 11:41, October 5, 2011 (UTC)